Mera Pyaar Tum Hi Ho
by dareya.chk
Summary: Based On shreya ki saagai... OS on dareya... to know what it is... peep into the story...


**A/N: Hey guys …. How are you all….. I know ki ap sab 28 september shreya ki saagai ke bhad bohut sad hai…. mai bhi bohut bohut zyada sad hu guys….. aur upper se next week se mujhe time nahi milega mera stories update karne ko…. Par jitna time milega tab jarur update karungi… par regular update ka promise nahi desakthi… **

**So yeah OS dareya par…. Missing them a lot…. Lagtha hai mera baak baak zyada hogaya hai…. issiliye here is the story… hope you all like it….. and ya I'm changing the last part of fwp… yaha shreya ki saagai sidharth se nahi hothi hai….**

Shreya ki saagai wale din shreya sidhart ko anguthi phenane wali hothi hai….tabhi daya… shreya aur sidhart ki sagaai ko roktha hai aur baata tha hai ki kya hua hai sidhart ke saat aur kon maarna chatha hai… aur pakiya ko bhulatha hai…. pakiya boltha hai ki kisne ussa supari di thi…. pakiya boltha hai ki sidhart ki behan suhani ne ussa supari di hai…. purvi ussa ek tapad maarthi hai….. aur phir suhani khethi hai ki yeah sab usne janbuch kar nahi kiya hai… yeah tho usne kisi ke khene par kiya hai… aur wo bolthi hai ki ussi ke uncle ne sidhart ko kidnap karaya hai… aur sidhart ke uncle bolthe hai ki ussi ne sidhart ko maarne ki kosihs ki kyu ki wo sidhart ko nuksaan pochakar badla lena chatha tha…

Abhijeet: baadla….. kasa baadla…

Sidhart uncle: sidhart ke papa ne mera beta ko ek case mai jail bheja aur ussa pasi hogai… maine apna beta ko diya….. mai bhi ussa ek baap ka dukh kasa hotha hai jab apne beta ko khote hai wo dikha na chatha tha…..

Sidhart: apke beta ne ek ladki ki jaan li….. aur papa gawa the issiliye unhone wohi kiya jo ek imandar nagarik ko karna chahiye…

Sidhart uncle: imandari ki baate bolne se ek baap ka dukh kam nahi hojatha…. Mana ki mera beta ne galthi ki hai…. iska yeah matlab nahi ki tum log ussa pasi par chada do…..

Daya: kisi ki jaan lena chothi baat nahi hai…. tumhe tho galthi ka ahasa hi nahi hai… tumhe tho fasi ki saza bhi choti paad jayegi … aur phir sidhart ke uncle aur bhehan ko jail bhej dethe hai…

Sidhart bhua: chalo acha hua ki tum tik ho….. chalo abhi bohut der hogai hai saagai ka muhurat nikala jaraha hai…

Sidhart: uski zarurat nahi hai bhua… all were shocked….. ab yeah saagai nahi hogi…..

Sidhart bhua: yeah kya bol rahe ho tum….. kyu nahi hogi saagai…

Shreya dad: yeah sahi bol raha hai….. ab yeah saagai karne ki zarurat nahi hai….. shreya and all looked her father in confused…..

Daya: uncle ap yeah kya bol rahe hai…

Shreya mom: daya beta jab sab kuch tik hogaya hai aur sidhart bhi tik hai tho saagai karne ki kya zarurat hai…

Abhijeet: aunty hum kuch samjhe nahi…

Voice: ismai na samjhne ki kya baat hai abhijeet…

Shreya: ACP sir ap …..

ACP: haan mai….. shreya mai tumse maafi mangna chatha hu…..

Shreya confused: sir yeah ap kasi baate kar rahe hai…

Sidhart: haan ACP sir….. ismai apko maafi maangne ki zarurat nahi hai….. apne jo kuch bhi kiya mera liye kiya hai… tho maafi apko nahi mujhe maangni chahiye…..

Shreya: yeah kya horaha hai… koi kuch saaf saaf kyu nahi boltha…..

Shreya dad: shreya beta maine tujse ek bohut baadi baat chupai hai…..

Shreya: kya papa….

S.D: shreya maine sidhart ke papa se bohut baadi rakam uddar liya tha apne business ke liye….. par mai wapas nahi kar paya….. tab ek din sidhart ke papa mera pass madat ke liye aye the….. tho….

**Flashback:**

Sidhart dad: mujhe apki madat chahiye…..

Shreya dad: mujse….. kya baat hai…. dekhiye iss waqt mera pass paise nahi hai… par mai bohut jald apko paise lotha dunga…. Ap mera viswas kijiye…..

Sidhart dad: nahi nahi… mai pasie ki baat nahi kar raha hau…. Actually baat mera beta ki hai…

Shreya dad: apke beta ki….. confused…..

Sidhart dad: haan…. Baat yeah hai ki humhe shaq hai ki mera beta ko koi maarna chatha hai… uski jaan katremai hai…. mujhe apki maadat chahiye….

Shreya dad: tho ismai mai apki kase madat karsaktha hu….. mai kuch samjha nahi…..

Sidhart dad: ji asal mai kuch dino se humhe damki bhare calls arahe hai ki wo log sidhart ko maar denga….. issiliye humhe apki maadat ki zarurat hai….

Shreya dad: kon hai wo….

Sidhart dad: yeahi tho nahi pata ki kon hai wo….. humne janeki bohut koshis ki par hum pata nahi kar paye hai… aur humne sidhart ki shaadi bhi the kardi hai….. ladki London mai rehathi hai… shaadi ke baad sidhart aur hum sab bhi London shift hone wale hai… par ladki ke parents chathe hai ki shaadi yaha india mai ho…. Par yaha sidhart ki jaan katremai hai wo gunde bol rahe the ki jiss din sidhart ki saagai hogi ussi din wo log ussa maardenga…..….

Shreya dad: tho mai apki kase maadat kar saktha hu…

Sidhart dad: apne kaha ki apki beti CID officer hai tho agar apki beti unn logo ko pakadne mai humhari maadat kare tho….

Shreya dad: par shreya tho yaha nahi hai… wo mission par gai hai….. pata nahi kab wapas ayegi…..

Sidhart dad: kya…. Tho phir ab kya kare… tensed

Shreya dad: ek rastha hai… hum ACP sir se baat karthe hai….. sidhart dad nodded and shreya dad called ACP sir and said he wants his help…. ACP sir said that he will come and meet them…. After an hour ACP sir came to shreya home… shreya mom opened the door…..

Shreya mom: ACP sir namasthe… kase hai ap…..

ACP: namasthe bhabhi ji….. mai tik hu… ap kase hai…

Shreya mom: mai tik hu….. aye na…. and then ACP sat with shreya parents and sidhart dad… sidhart dad said what is the matter…..

ACP: tho ismai ap kya chathe hai…. hum iss case ko solve kare…

Sidhart dad scared: ACP sab nahi… wo log bohut hosiyar hai…. agar unhe pata chala ki humne CID ki maadat li tho wo log kuch bhi kar sakthe hai…..

ACP thinking….. and then….

ACP: iska matlab kuch bhi step le par unhe shaq nahi hona chahiye…..sidhart father nodded…. Acha apne kaha ki sidhart ki shaadi hone wali hai…

Sidhart dad: haan….. kamse kam 6 mahine lagange….. kyu ki ussa se phele sara business jo hai wo shift karna hai london ko…..

ACP: tikhe….. agar unn gundo ko shaq na ho….. ismai hum eki kam karsakthe hai…

Sidhart dad: kya sir…

ACP: sidhart aur shreya ki nakli saagai ka natak… all were shocked…

Shreya dad: ACP sir ap yeah kya bol rahe hai…. shreya tho…..

ACP: pata hai par abhi humhare pass aur koi rastha nahi hai…

Shreya dad: agar iss natak se kisi ki jaan bachthi hai tho mujhe koi atha raaz nahi hai…

**Flashback end….**

All were happy and relieved to listen that this engagement is a drama…..

Abhijeet smiling: acha… tho yeah sab saagai….. shaadi drama tha….. said looking daya….. daya smiled in relief

Shreya mom: haan abhijeet beta….. yeah sab ACP sir ka plan tha….

Abhijeet: sir apne tho kamal ka drama plan kiya hai… kisi ko shaq hi nahi hua….. all the while shreya was smiling….her true smile was back on her lips…..

ACP: arey ismai maine kya kiya…. Jo bhi ho….. antha mai sab tik hogaya… sidhart bhi tik hai….. aur sache pyaar ka hamesha jiit hi hotha hai aur ahasa bhi…. Said looking daya and shreya….

Daya: kyaaaa….

ACP: kuch nahi….. arey sidhart muhurat ka waqt hogaya hai….. anguthi phenao bhai apni hone wali biwi ko…

Tarika: sir kon hai sidhart ki hone wali mangethar…..

ACP smiled: kya sidhart yeah bhi mai baatao…. Ya tum bhi kuch bologe…

Sidhart blushing: nahi sir mai abhi bhulatha hu ussa… and called her… riyaaaa… riya came front from the crowd…. All was staring her…she was wearing green colour lengha… riya came and stood beside sidhart…

Riya: thank you so much shreya ji…. Aur mujhe bhi apse maafi maangni hai…

Shreya: nahi ismai maafi ki kya baat hai….

Riya: nahi shreya ji agar apki family ne ACP sir aur khas kar daya sir ne hamhari maadat nahi ki hothi tho yeah sab nahi hotha….. hum dono ek nahi ho pathe…

Sidhart bhua: acha ab tho saagai hosakthi hai na…

Shreya: haan haan…. Riya come…. And then sidhart put ring in riya hand and riya did the same… saagai hojathi hai….

Purvi: wase sidhart tumhari himmat ki daag deni chahiye…

Sidhart: kyu…. Maine asa kya kiya hai…

Purvi: kya kiya… arey apni hi pyaar ke samne tum dusri ladki ke saat pyaar saagai shaadi ka natak kase kar sake bhai….

Sachin: haan bhai yeah tho hai…

Shreya: sachin sir sidhart ne tho sach chupaya kyu ki ACP sir ka plan tha… taki kisi ko shaq na ho…. Lekin kuch log tho sach iss kadar chupathe hai ki unhe kudh pata nahi chaltha… said looking daya… ACP and shreya parents smiled on her comment…. All were shocked by her rude behaviour…. Abhijeet saw ACP and shreya parents smiling….

Sachin: shreya tum purani baatao ko bhul jao…. Kyu purani baatao ko maanmai rakh rahi ho….. sab tik hogaya hai na ab….

Shreya: sir kuch baate dil ko bohut dukh pochathi hai….. jo kabhi bhulanahi jatha… wase bhi mai iss ache se mahol ko karab nahi karna chathi… sidhart riya…. Congratulations…..

Sidhart: thank you shreya… and I'm really so sorry…..

Shreya smiling: nahi sidhart tum sorry maat bolo…. Iss natak ki wajase kuch baate tho samne aai hai jo kabse chupaya jaraha hai….. again said looking daya…. Daya looked her and was not able to understand what to do…..

Riya: wase shreya ji ap kab shaadi karengi…

Shreya became sad: riya hamhe pata nahi hamhari kismat mai kya likha hotha hai… dekthe hai kab hogi meri shaadi…. And smiled lightly…

Abhijeet: acha ab yeah sab chodo….. arey bhai sab set hogaya hai…. thoda nach gana hojai… all nodded and celebrated the moment…. And was so happy… but shreya was sad….. after sometime without saying to anyone she left the party…. Daya saw her going…. Daya to went back of her….. abhijeet ACP and shreya parents saw them going…

ACP to shreya parents: kaha tha na maine….. dono kabhi na kabhi ek honge….. agar judai ka ahasa hua tho dono jarur karib ayenga…. Shreya parents nodded and smiled…

Shreya mom: ab bohut jald shreya aur daya ek hojayenga…

Voice shocked: kyaaaaa…

ACP: abhijeet tum tarika purvi sachin tum sab…..

Abhijeet: sir iska matlab…

ACP: wo abhijeet… hum sab ko phelese pata tha ki shreya aur daya ek dusre se pyaar karthe hai par kabhi nahi bolenga….. socha ki sidhart ke saat shaadi ka drama shuru kare….. shreya aur daya ki bhi problem solve hojayegi aur sidhart ko kon maarna chatha hai yeah bhi pata chaljayega…

Shreya dad: haan beta… par iss bich bohut kuch hogaya….. tumhara aur daya ka jagada….. shreya aur daya ko bohut hurt hua…. Mujhe maaf kardo beta…

Abhijeet: nahi nahi uncle…. Koi baat nahi….. ap maafi maange mujhe sarminda maat kijiye please…..lekin ek baat tho acha hua…. Iss natak se…. daya ko apne pyaar ka ahasa hogaya… aur mujhe yakin hai ki bohut jald shreya aur daya ek hojayenga….

Shreya mom: wo dono tho hojayenga… par tumhara kya…..

Salukhe: nahi….. mai issa apni beti nahi dunga…..

Tarika sad: par sir mai tho abhijeet se pyaar karthi hu…. Aur abhijeet bhi mujse pyaar kartha hai…. and then she realised what she said…. And down her head…..

Salukhe: acha tho baat yaha tak pochanchgai… abhijeet tumne meri beti chinli… mai tumhe nahi chodunga…

ACP: yaar salukhe chod na….. bache ek dusre se pyaar karthe hai….. achi baat hai na…..

Salukhe: pradyuman tum bhi…..

ACP: kya mai bhi… bas ab bohut hogaya…. Chalo sab ghar chalthe hai bohut der hogai hai….. kaal kam pe nahi jana kya…..

Abhijeet: par sir daya aur shreya…

Shreya mom: bache nahi hai…. aajayenga dono kudh hi ghar….. tum chinta maat karo…

Tarika: aunty apko koi problem nahi hai… shreya aur daya ke risthe se…..

Shreya mom: mujhe kyu problem hogi bhai….. jab itna acha ladka damad baanraha hai tho….

Purvi: wow aunty your superb…. And hugged her…. All smiled and left home…..

**Dareya:**

Shreya left hall and sat in her car and moved….. daya saw her driving rash and he too moved back of her… She stopped car and went to beach and she was sobbing….. in heart she was felling good and was also happy that what all had happened in this 2 months is all drama….. but still she is sad…. Don't know why she is crying… after few minutes daya also came and parked car and searched for shreya… after some distance he found her…. He moved near her and placed hand on her shoulder….. she rubbed her tears and turned…..

Shreya without looking daya: ap yaha kya kar rahe hai…

Daya: tum roo rahi ho…..

Shreya: nahi…. Mai kyu roungi…

Daya: kahi tumne sachmai sidharth ke saat jiwan bitane ke sapne tho nahi dekhe…. Par ab yeah sab drama … but was cut by a loud shout….

Shreya shouting: you know what sir…. Apne kabhi mujhe samjha hi nahi hai…. mai hi pagal hu ….. mai yeah soch kar kush horahi thi ki yeah sab ek natak hai… mujhe sidharth se shaadi karne ki zarurat nahi hai… haan dekhe the maine kahi sapne…. Shaadi bache ek acha pati jo mujse bohut pyaar kare …. Hamesha mera baremai soche…. Mai uska dyan rakhu….. uski dekbhal karu… par yeah sare sapno mai maine apko apne saat dekha hai….. par ap yeah baat kabhi nahi samjhenga….. kabhi mere dill ko nahi samjha apne…..

Daya: shreya mai tho…

Shreya cut him: kya ap tho ….. apke maanmai kya hai yeah ap kabhi nahi bolenga….. kabhi izzar nahi karenga ki ap mujse pyaar karthe hai….

Daya: nahi shreya mai…

Shreya: bas kijiye sir….. bas kijiye….. mujhe koi saafai nahi chahiye…. Apne kabhi mujse nahi kaha ki ap mujse pyaar karthe hai….. par abhijeet sir se kaha…

Daya: nahi shreya abhijeet ki wajase mujhe yeah ahasa hua ki mai tumse kitna pyaar kartha hu…

Shreya: bohut jaldi apko ahasa hogaya….. agar yeah sab natak nahi sach hua hotha tho kya karthe hai ap… ase hi chup rahe the jase aaj tak the….

Daya: shreya wo mai…..

Shreya: jawab nahi hai… kya kaha tha apne sidharth se….. kya… kya kaha ….haan koi hai apki life mai jo apke liye bohut important hai….. pyaar karthe hai… jissa se keha na tha ussa se tho kabhi nahi kaha…

Daya: shreya wo mai dar gaya tha….. issiliye tho maine apni feelings ke bhaaremai letter likhe abhijeet ko diya tha tumhe deneko…

Shreya: haan….. abhijeet sir right….. abhijeet sir ne mera sidharth ke liye haan kha yeah baat chupane se ….. apne abhijeet sir se sare risthe thod diya… unse jinhone apke liye kitna kuch kiya….. unse lade ap….. aur mujse gussa the kyu ki maine nahi baataya ki ladke wale ayehai mujhe dekhne aur maine haan kaha hai….

Daya: shreya wo mai gussa mai tha…

Shreya: wohi tho problem hai sir ki ap hamesha gussa mai rehathe hai… kabhi kuch bolthe nahi hai….. hamhesha apni dil ki baat apne tak hi rakthe hai…. dusro ko moka nahi dethe hai apne pass aneke liye…..wase bhi mai pagal hu… apki galthi ya abhijeet sir ki galthi nahi hai… sab meri galthi hai….. jab maine apse pyaar kiya hai tho boldena chahiye tha apko ki mai apse pyaar karthi hu….. par nahi haar ladki ki taraha mai chup rahi yeah sochkar ki maine jissa se pyaar kiya wo mujhe sab se phele propose kare…. Agar boldiya hotha tho aaj mujhe apse yeah sab bolne ki zarurat nahi hothi….. tabhi baat khatam hojathi…. Tears were flowing down her eyes….

Daya: shreya mai maanta hu ki maine apni dil ki baat bolne mai der kardi….. par ab tho sab kuch tik hai na…..

Shreya: tik hai… matlab kya hai apka….. mai koi pagal hu… ya koi khelne ki chiz ki jab chaha boldiya ki shreya apni zindagi mai aage baadjao….. tho baadgai….. khe diya ki shreya purani baatao ko bhul jao aur bhulgai… uss din apne kaha ki mai sidharth ko sab kuch baata du….. ussa haan khe du….. aur kya kaha apne….. ap meri fikar karthe hai ….. ek dost ki hesiyat se….. yahi kaha tha na apne…. Uss din bhi apne zutt kaha… bas ek baar sach boldiya hotha…. Lekin nahi… dost….

Daya: shreya mai tumhare aur sidharth ke bich nahi ana chatha tha…. Mai tumhe kush dekh na chatha tha….

Shreya: wow sir… kya baat hai… kush dekhna chathe the mujhe… tho dekhiye….. bohut kush hu mai….. bohut zyada kush hu…. Ab ap kush hai… tho please jaye yaha se….

Daya: nahi shreya mai tumhe ashe akhele chod kar nahi jasaktha …..

Shreya: bohut phele apne mujhe akela chod diya tha sir…. Ab koi naayi baat nahi hai…

Daya: shreya tum purani baatao ko kyu doraha rahi ho…

Shreya: purani baate… unn purani baatao ko yaad karke hi mujhe dar lagtha hai….. unn purani baatao mai maine apko dur hothe dekha hai… apse juda hone ka dard hai… kushiyo ko kone ka gaam yaad atha hai…. tears flowing… unn ek ek anshu yaad athe hai jo meri ankho se nikal le the apko kone ke anssu….. apki gumsum chehara yaad attha hai… apke chupaye hua anshu yaad atthe hai…. she was shouting so loud….. all her pain she beared in this 2 months kept in front of daya…..

Shreya: jitna dard in 2 mahino mai hua uttna dard unn 2 saalo mai nahi hua jab mai apse pyaar karthi thi par apka jawab nahi pata tha…. dard bilkul nahi hua jab se mujhe apse pyaar hua….. kush thi ki ap mera samne hai…. aur hamesha rahenga….. lekin jab pata chala ki mai kisi aur ki hongi tho dar ke saat saat dard bhi hua….. she collapsed on the ground….

Daya: shreyaaaa… he tried to touch her but she jerked him…. Shreya kya kar rahi ho….

Shreya: sir please… chodiye mujhe….. mai tik hu… mujhe apki zarurat nahi hai…

Daya: par mujhe hai….. shreya in dono mahino mai maine jabhi tumhe sidharth ke saat dekha bohut dukh hotha tha….. kudh pe gussa atta tha….. sochtha tha ki mai ashe kase kar sakthi hu….. apne pyaar ko kase itne dino tak chupa saktha hu….. pata hai ki maine bohut der kardi hai tumhe apni dil ki baat baatane mai….. par yakin karo shreya mai tumse bohut pyaar kartha hu….. he cupped her face…

Shreya removed his hands: apne bohut der kardi sir yeah baat bolne mai… she got up and started walking from there….. daya caught her wrist….

Daya: shreya please… asa maat bolo…. Mujhe pata hai ki tum aaj bhi mujse uttna hi pyaar karthi ho jitna phele karthi thi…..

Sherya turned: your right sir….. mai aaj bhi uttna hi pyaar karthi hu apse aur hamesha karthi rahungi… showing her lehanga… yeah lehanga dekh rahe hai sir ap….. mujhe pata tha ki meri saagai sidharth se horahi hai… par fir bhi jab hum shopping ko gai the tho kuch bhi pasand nahi araha tha….. achanak mirror mai mujhe ap nazar aye… daya looked her confused… aur iss lehange ki taraf ishar kiya …. Jab maine phiche mudkar dekha tho ap nahi the waha….. pagal thi mai… kisi aur se saagai horahi thi lekin khayal apke the… aur maine wohi lehanga liye….. dekhiye….. daya looked her confused…

Daya: shreya yeah tum…

Shreya: kya hua sir pagal dikh rahi hu na mai apko….. agar asaha hai tho hu mai pagal…. And she again walked but daya caught her wrist…

Shreya: daya sir haat chodiye….

Daya: iss baar mai tumhara haath nahi chodunga shreya…

Shreya: jab pakad na tha tab tho piche haat gaye….. ab pakad ke kya faiyda(I'm saying about when daya called shreya to talk at lake point shreya was about to fall daya caught her made her stand properly and then left her)…..

Daya: shreya please ek baar meri baat tho suno….

Shreya: mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai sir…. She jerked her hand and moved…. Daya went back of her …..

Daya: shreya ruko…. Shreya maine kaha ruko….. but she had not stopped… daya pulled her shreya maine kaha ruko…. And caught her through waist…

Shreya: daya sir chodiye….. yeah kya kar rahe hai ap….. chodiye mujhe…

Daya: chup…. Bohut bol liya….. ab mai bolunga aur tum sunogi….

Shreya: mujhe kuch nahi sunna….

Daya: sunna hoga…. And pulled her more close…..

Shreya shivered: s….si….sir cho… chodiye…

Daya place finger on her lips: chup….. ek aur shaabad nahi… shreya tried to move….. zyada hilne ki zarurat nahi hai….. mai tumhe kahi nahi jane dunga…

Shreya: chodiye….. ap… ap yeah sahi nahi kar rahe hai sir…..

Daya: itne dino se mai jo kar raha tha wo galat tha… lekin aaj mai jo kar raha hu wo ek dam sahi hai… aur aaj mai tumhe apni dil ki baat bolke rahunga…

Shreya: mujhe kuch nahi sunna…

Daya: sunne bhi na mai tumhe nahi jane dunga…..

Shreya: jab bolna tha tab tho nahi kaha…

Daya: right… lekin ab mai aur der nahi karunga…. Shreya dekho mai manta hu ki maine apni dil ki baat na bolke tumhe bohut dukh pohachaya hai….. tumne kahi baar apni pyaar ka izzar kiya hai….. lekin hamesha andeka karthe aya hu… par ab aur nahi…. Ek baar tumhe kho the kho the paya hai… lekin ab phirse nahi kho saktha….. shreya pata hai ki bohut der kardi hai maine yeah bolne mai…. Par shreya **I love you I love you so much…** nahi rehasaktha mai tumhare bhi na…

Shreya had tears… she turned her head to other side.…..

Daya: shreya please asa mhu maat phero… please meri taraf dekho….. kuch tho bolo…..

Shreya: sir chodiye mujhe…..

Daya: shreya phele jawab do…..

Shhreya: mera pass koi jawab nahi hai… she jerked him…..

Daya: jawab aaj nahi hai…. lekin kaal tho hoga…. Kaal nahi tho parsu…. Kabhi na kabhi tum mera pass hi aaogi….

Shreya moved from there… but again he pulled her…

Shreya: sir chodiye…. Yeah kya zabar dasthi hai…

Daya: abhi tak tumne meri zabar dasthi dekhi nahi hai shreya…. Wase bhi mujhe tumhe gift dena hai…

Shreya: mujhe kuch nahi chahiye….. chodiye mujhe…

Daya: par mujhe chahiye….

Shreya confused: kyaaa…

Daya had not said anything and just kissed her right cheek: I love you shreya… shreya jerked him….. putting hand on her cheek…

Shreya: yeah kya batamizi hai sir…..

Daya: arey apni girlfriend ko kiss kiya hai…..

Shreya serious: girlfriend…. I love you bolne se purani baate bhul nahi jathe…

Daya: jitna waqt chahiye lelo… par aanth mai tum mera pass hi aaogi….. mujhe yakin hai…. kaal mai tumhare parents se humhari risthe ki baat karne aaounga….. ready rehana haan bolne ke liye… shreya gave a serious look and left from there thinking he must be joking…

Shreya left from there in angry…

Daya smiled: pata hai bohut hurt kiya hai maine tumhe… par ab aur nahi…. Tumhe tumhara pyaar zarur milega…. Aur mujhe mera… Kaal mai tumhare mummy papa se zarur milunga humhari baat karne….. he smiled and went home…..

Shreya pov: apne mujhe nahi maine apko bohut hurt kiya hai… mai apse nazare bhi nahi mila parahi hu…. Mai bohut bhuri hu….. maine apke saat jo kiya wo bohut galat kiya… mai kudh ko kabhi maaf nahi karsakthi ….. tears rolled down her eyes….. and she slept thinking all happened in this 2 months…..

**Next day;**

Daya got up and went to shreya home and rang the bell….. shreya mom opened the door and was shocked to see daya and abhijeet…

Shreya mom: daya beta ap yaha….

Daya: namasthe aunty…. Wo mujhe apse aur uncle se kuch baat karni hai….

S.M: haan andar aao na….. daya came inside and saw shreya father,,… he wished him and sat on couch…

S.D: kya baat hai beta tum dono yaha….. shreya tho bureau chali gai hai…..

Abhijeet: uncle wo daya ko apse aur anuty se kuch baat karni hai… abhijeet had not sadi to daya that shreya parents know about their love…..

S.M: humse…. Kya baat hai daya…

Daya: aunty wo mai… malab mai wo…..

Abhijeet teasing him: arey bolna daya kyu itna dar raha hai… bol bol shreya ke parents hai….. kuch nahi bolenga shreya ki taraha…

Daya in mind: shreya ki taraha kuch nahi bolenga…. Arey yaar kitna kuch kaha usne… aur wase bhi kyu nahi kahegi….. maine itna pareshan jo kiya hai ussa….

S.M: daya beta bolo na kya baat hai…..

Daya took a breath closed his eyes: uncle aunty mai shreya se bohut pyaar kartha hu…. Mai ussa se shaadi karna chatha hu…. shreya bhi mujse pyaar karthi hai par abhi naraz hai…. mujhe pata hai ki yeah sab baate baado ko baat karni chahiye … par mera iss duniya mai koi nahi hai siwai abhijeet ACP sir aur Cid family ke alawa… mai apse apki beti ka haath maangna chatha hu…

S.D serious tone: yeah tum kya bol rahe ho daya…..

Daya opened his eyes and was tensed: uncle ap gussa maat hona mai tho….. but was cut…..

S.M: tumhe akhe baat karne ki zarurat nahi hai….

Daya: anuty par mai shreya se pyaar kartha hu…shaadi karna chatha hu…..

S.D: humne ACP sir se baat karli hai….. abhi tum jasakthe ho….. bureau ke liye der hojao ge…..

Daya: uncle ap gussa maat hoye ….. mai tho…

Abhijeet: daya tumne sunna nahi uncle ne kya kaha…..chalo ab…..

Daya: par abhijeet….

Abhijeet: arey yaar tune sunna nahi uncle ne kya kaha …. Unhone ACP sir se baat karli hai… daya realised what shreya father said…. He looked shreya father….. he smiled…..

S.D: daya mujhe pata hai ki meri beti ke liye dundne par bhi tumse acha ladka nahi milega….. mujhe pata hai ki tum dono ek dusre se pyaar karthe ho… mujhe koi apathi nahi hai tum dono ke ristho se…

Daya: thank you uncle thank you soo much…

S.M: uncle nahi papa mom bolo…

Daya smiled and hugged them and took blessings….. and after sometime left to bureau….

**Bureau:**

Shreya came to bureau and saw no one…. She went to her desk and started her work…..

Daya and abhijeet reached and saw all working….. daya looked shreya …. She looked him and he smiled …..she just smiled lightly and turned her face….. daya smiled and moved near her….

Shreya without lifting her head: sir please mujhe apse baat nahi karni hai…

Daya smiled and bended to her level as she was sitting: aaj mai bohut kush hu… kushi ki baat hai….

Shreya: achi baat hai….. par mujhe kuch nahi sunna….. she got up and went near abhijjeet…..

Shreya: abhijeet sir mai forensic lab jarahi hu… kuch files lane hai…. saying this she went…..

Abhijeet came near daya: kya hua….. abhi bhi gussa hai….

Daya smiled lightly: boss… yeah gussa nahi hai…..

Abhijeet: acha gussa nahi hai tho kya hai… baatao bhai hum ko bhi….

Daya: yeah uska dard hai jo maine diya hai ussa…. A painful smile came on his lips…

Abhijeet kept his hand on his shoulder: daya jo hua ussa bhula jao….. naay zindagi ki shuravat karo…

Daya: yeahi tho kar raha hu….. uske liye sab se phele purani kadivi yadoo ko dur karni hogi…

Abhijeet: haan bhai wo tho hai… tarika ji ne baataya tha ki 2 mahino se shreya kitna stress lerahi thi….. kitna roo rahi thi….. wo tho samjotha karne chali apni zindagi se…

Daya: haan abhi…. Aur mai nahi chatha ki aage ki zindagi mai shreya koi samjotha kare….

Abhijeet: sab tik hoga….. acha chalo kam pe lag jao…. And then they went back to work….. after sometime shreya came with some files and was working… daya saw her working … he smiled and then called pankaj…

Daya: pankaj idhar aao…..

Pankaj: ji sir kya hua…

Daya: pankaj yeah file shreya ko dena …. Aur bolna ki issa paad kar jawab de….

Pankaj looked daya confused: daya sir ap tik tho hai…..

Daya: mai tik hu…. Mujhe kya hua…

Pankaj looked at the side table just beside were daya sat: kuch nahi sir….. shreya bilkul apke next table par baati hai…. aur apne mujhe waha se bhulaya yeah file shreya ko dena….

Daya was embaaressed: wo…. Wo mai…..

Sachin: pankaj jo kaha wo karo na…. jyada dimak maat lagao…. Jao ab….. pankaj nodded and went…..

Sachin smiled seeing daya taking a breadth: wase sir kya bheja hai apne shreya ke liye uss file mai… daya looked him with a serious comm. cute look… sachin saw him blushing and so he went to his desk…

Pankaj: shreya yeah file daya sir ne diya hai… kaha hai ki paadke jawab da de…

Shreya without looking him: tikhe tum yaha rako mai dekthi hu…pankaj kept and went…

After few minutes shreya completed her work and took the file which pankaj kept on her desk…. She opened and saw a note in it….

**Shreya,**

**I love you…. I love you soo much….**

**Jaldi se tum bhi I love you boldo….. please…..**

**Aur haan aaj tum bohut sundar lag rahi ho iss violet shirt mai…**

**Aur uske saat saat tumhara lal naak(nose) jo gussa se lal hogaya hai… wo tho aur bhi sundar lag raha hai…..**

**Maan kartha hai ussa kaat du abhi ke abhi… with lots of kisses… love you…**

**Wase ready rehana aaj tho mai tumhe kiss karke rahunga….. aaj raat ghar jaane se phele ek lip to lip kiss tho baanjayegi… aur french kiss bhi agar tum co-opertate karo tho…. :-) **

**Tumhara aur sirf tumhara daya…**

After reading shreya was nervous thinking about kiss at the same time angry….. she looked daya ….daya was starring her and then she throwed letter in dust bin and called pankaj…

Shreya: pankaj idhar aao…. Almost shouting…

Pankaj: haan shreya kya hua… chila kyu rahi ho…

Shreya giving file to pankaj: yeah file daya sir ko da de aur bol ki ismai jawab dene ke liye kuch bhi nahi hai…

Pankaj: acha….. tikhe….. he was confused….. he took it and gave to daya… daya smiled…..

Know it was lunch time… all moved to canteen….. shreya was still working…

Purvi: shreya chal lunch time hai…

Shreya working on PC: purvi tu chal mujhe thoda kam hai mai kar ke athi hu…

Purvi: tikhe jaldi ajana…..shreya nodded purvi went… after few minutes daya came and stood front of shreya…. She had not seen as she was busy in working… she thought its purvi when she felt reflection of a person…

Shreya without looking up: purvi bas thoda kam hai athi hu tu chal na… daya didn't say anything…. He moved near her and kissed on her cheek….. shreya was shocked…. She stood up with a jerk….

Shreya: yeah kya hai sir… shouting…

Daya: kiss kar raha hu…

Shreya: wo mujhe bhi pata hai….. par kyu kar rahe hai ap asa…. Kya jaatha na chathe hai ap….

Daya moved close to her with this she stepped back: kuch nahi… yeahi ki agar tumhe gaal par kiss karna acha nahi laga tho… moved his finger on her lips… yaha kartha… shreya jerked his hand…

Shreya: sss… sir…. Ap… ap jaye yaha se…

Daya: wase yaad raklo…. Aaj raat ghar jane se phele mai tumhe kiss karunga…..

Shreya: mai yeah hone nahi dungi….. serious tone…. And moved to canteen…..

Shreya pov: pagal hogai hai…. aur mujhe kar rahe hai… abhi kaha bohut phele kar chuke hai pagal apne pyaar mai.….. ab tho pagal khana bhej ne ki tayaraiya kar rahe hai… and went to canteen…. They had there lunch and went back to work….

There was a case reported… daya shreya sachin Nikhil dushyant karan went to crime spot….

Daya: kisne humhe phone kiya….

Watch man: sir maine kiya…

Nikhil: kab hua yeah sab… aur kase….. watch man was saying….. shreya and karan was checking the body…. Daya looked something rushed and caught shreya hand…

Shreya shouting: daya sir… but daya moved her hand and took out the glass piece which was about to hurt her…

Dushyant: shreya tum tik tho ho…

Sheya was starring daya and then looked dushyant: haan… haan mai tik hu…..

Nikhil: itni zorse chilane ki kya zarurat thi daya sir par….. kya kiya unhone….. pagal hogai hai kya…

Shreya still serious: haan hogai hu pagal…. Kyu tujhe koi problem hai… saying this she went out…

Sachin: Nikhil kya zarurat thi uske saat ase baat karne ki… phele hi kitna pareshan thi….. ACP sir ne ussa leave diya tha….. par agar ghar mai rehathi tho aur bhi mood karab hojatha….. issiliye tho kam par arahi hai wo…

Nikhil: sorry sir… wo mai tho bas ussa causally khe raha tha….. jase phele khetha tha…

Sachin: par ab kuch baate causally nahi rahe hai Nikhil… tumhe samjhna hoga…

Nikhil: apne sahi kaha sir…. Wo phele hi bohut pareshan thi… ashe mai mujhe uske saat ashe baat nahi karni chahiye…

Sachin: acha yeah sab chodo.. aur jao dekho kuch miltha hai kya….. all nodded and went back to work….. shreya went out and started crying… she is unaware why she is crying but tears are flowing down from her eyes… cant able to control… someone came and kept hand on her shoulder… she soon rubbed her tears and turned…..

Shreya: sachin sir ap…..

Sachin: shreya kya kar rahi ho…..kyu apne apko saza derahi ho… aur saathi daya sir ko…..

Shreya: sir saza tho maine unhe tab diya tha jab mane sidharth ko haan kaha….. ab maine koi naaya saza nahi diya hai….. haan yeah sach hai ki sidharth ke saat mera ristha ek jutt tha…. Par par mai daya sir ko face nahi karparahi hu…. Kitni taklif di hai maine unhe… sir apse tho koi baat nahi chupi hai….. apko aur abhijeet sir ko tho sab kuch pata hai mera dil mai daya sir ke liye kya hai…. tho phir maine asa kase kiya…..

Sachin: shreya tumne jo bhi kiya apne pariwar ke liye kiya….. ismai tumne koi galthi nahi ki hai…. aur tum bhi tho pareshan thi apne pariwar ki kushi aur daya sir ki kushi maise kisi ek ko chune mai….

Shreya: haan aur mai itni swardi hogai ki maine apne pariwar ke baaremai socha ….. daya sir ke baaremai nahi…. Unke baaremai nahi jinhone meri mushkil samai mai mera saat diya tha….. unka saat nahi nibha pai mai….. intezzar bhi nahi kar pai mai unke jawab ka…

Sachin: shreya asa nahi hai…. but shreya rubbed her tears and went inside….. and engaged in work….sachin saw daya listening there talk…

Sachin: daya sir…

Daya: nahi sachin kuch maat bolo….. pata hai ki shreya dukhi hai….. aur mai ussa kush karke rahunga….. saying this they went back to work….. as case was simple it was sloved soon… ACP sir said some work to daya sachin Nikhil shreya and dushyant to go to HQ….

All were going to HQ in car… all were silent….. daya was driving sachin was beside daya in back seat dushayant shreya and Nikhil was sitting shreya was in between duhanyant and Nikhil….

Nikhil in low tone to shreya: shreyaaaa…

Shreya: haan…..

Nikhil: shreya sorry…

Shreya: sorry….. kyu…..

Nikhil: wo maine waha crime spot par tujse… but was cut…

Shreya: Nikhil please sorry maat bolo… ismai tumhari koi galthi nahi hai… mai hi kuch zyada bolgai….

Daya: zyada bolne ki adat hogai hai….. lekin koi baat nahi …. Issi bahane apne dil ki baat tho bol rahi ho….

Shreya: haan kyu ki maine jaanliya hai ki baate chupane se humhe hi dukh hotha hai…. kyu sir apko tho experencie hai na…

Daya looked shreya through mirror and came feel her hurt….. sachin was smiling seeing them like that….. duahyant and nikhil was shocked by her rude behaviour…..

Nikhil: shreya tu yeah kasi baate kar rahi hai…

Daya: nikhil yeah tho achi baat hai na yeah kuch tho bol rahi hai…

Shreya: apko koi problem hai mera bolne se…

Daya smiling: arey bilkul nahi….. tum bolo yeahi tho mai chatha hu…. Issi baahane tumhare sundar se hooto se kuch tho sunna ko mil raha hai…. shreya was shocked… all eyes were wide open…

Shreya: kyaaaa…

Daya: kya kya hai… sunaai nahi diya….

Shreya: ap…. Ap….. she was about to say but her open rang…. She received…..

Shreya irritated: hello kon hai…

Person: shreya kya hua tumhe… itna chila kyu rahi ho…

Shreya embarresed: ab… abhijeet sir… so…sor… sorry wo mai…. Kuch nahi sir boliye kya baat hai….

Abhijeet: wo sachin ka phone nahi lag raha hai jaraha ussa phone do…

Shreya: ji sir… and she gave phone to sachin….

Sachin: ji sir kya baate…

Abhijeet: sachin pata hai na kya karna hai…

Sachin: ji sir…..

Abhijeet: tho ek kam karo inn dono ko thodi der akela chod do…

Sachin: ok sir….. call cut…and gave phone to shreya…..

Daya: kya hua….. kya bol raha tha abhijeet…..

Sachin: sir wo abhijeet sir bol rahe the ki humhe HQ janeki jarurat nahi hai…. ACP sir ko call aya ki kam abhi nahi hua hai tho aaj na aye….

Daya: acha tikhe tho phir hum bureau wapas chalthe hai… all nodded and daya turned the car… after some distance…..

Sachin: sir please car rokiye na jara…..

Daya stopped the car: kya hua sachin tumhe gadi kyu rokhne ko kaha…..

Sachin: sir… wo mujhe yaha kuch kam hai….. kya mai karke asaktha hu…. Wo actually bureau mai bhi kam nahi hai….. aur case bhi solve hogaya tho…

Daya: acha tikhe… tum jao hum yahi rukthe hai…..

Sachin: ji sir thank you….

Nikhil: sachin sir mai bhi chaltha hu apke saat…..

Shreya: tum kaha jarehe ho….. sachin sir ko koi personal kam hoga…

Nikhil: pata hai mujhe…. Mai tho…. wo waha super market hai tho kuch shopping karni thi…..

Shreya doubted: shopping aur wo bhi tujhe…..

Nikhil: haan kyu tujhe koi problem hai…

Shreya: nahi ja tu…

Dushyant: sir mai bhi Nikhil ke saat jatha hu…

Shreya: kya baat hai ab apko bhi shopping karni hai…..

Dushyant stammering: wo… wo… nahi nahi shreya mujhe bukh lag rahi hai tho soch Nikhil ke saat jao aur kuch lekar aao….

Shreya: acha tikhe….. and then all left shreya was still in back seat… daya was in driving seat….. it was complete silence….. daya was starring her through mirror….. shreya was looking out to avoid his gaze….. daya smiled on her act….. he moved his hand on mirror and touched her reflection….. shreya was looking from corner of her eyes….. he first moved his hand touch her forehead on mirror and then moved down to her nose…. And then on her cheeks… and then moved on her lips… it was more for shreya she was nervous thinking of kiss…

Shreya shouting: yeah kya kar rahe hai ap…

Daya innocently: maine kya kiya….

Shreya: acha ab ap mujse puch rahe hai ki apne kya kiya…..

Daya: haan bolo…

Shreya: ase masoom bane ki zarurat nahi hai…. apne mera hooto ko kyu chuwa… daya smiled under breadth…

Daya: maine kab chuwa…..

Shreya: daya sir apne abhi abhi mirror mai mujhe chuwa….

Daya: haan chuwa….. wase bhiyeah mirror hai mai mirror mai kuch bhi chu saktha hu…. Aur wase bhi abhi tho sirf mirror mai chuwa hai ghar jane se phele mai tumhe kiss karunga aur tum mujhe rook bhi nahi sakthi…

Shreya nervous: asa kabhi nahi hoga…..

Daya: bas dekthe jao….. mai apni yeah zidd puri karke rahunga…

Shreya: mai bhi dekthi hu ki apki yeah zidd kase puri hothi hai…

Daya: dekh lena….. mean time sachin dushyant Nikhil came back… dushyant came with ice cream…

Shreya happy tone: wow sir ice cream….

Dushyant: haan wo sachin ne kaha ki tumhe ice cream pasand hai tho waha shop mai le liya…..

Shreya: mera liye…. sach mai…..

Dushyant: haan tumhare liye tumhari faviourt choco chip ice cream…..

Shreya: wow sir thank you so much… and she happily having it….. and daya was starring her through mirror….

Sachin: sir mai drive karu…..

Daya looked him confused: kyu… mai chala raha hu na….

Sachin; kuch nahi sir ap thoda busy hai na… issiliye….. kahi asmai accident na hojaye…

Shreya gave a serious look daya blushed….. sachin dushyant Nikhil was enjoying this cute cold war….. after sometime they went to bureau… and completed there pending files… and then all left home... except shreya and daya… shreya was about to leave daya pulled her…

Shreya: daya sir please….. Mai bohut tak gai hu….. mujhe jana hai….. apse behas karne mai koi intreset nahi hai mujhe…

Daya: chali jao….. phele mai apni sharth tho puri karlu….

Shreya: konsa sharth…

Daya: tumhe kiss karne ka….

Shreya eyes wide open: kyaaaa… and tried to move from his grip but he caught her tight… he pulled her close and before she could reply he blocked her lips… she was shocked… she was not responding back… after 5 minutes he left her….. she was shocked….

Daya: I love you shreya…..

Shreya looked him: kyu kar rahe hai ap asa…. Kya jaatha na chathe hai ap…..

Daya: kuch kass nahi…. Bas yeah jaathana chatha hu ki meri shreya kabhi galat nahi hosakthi….. usne kisi ke saat naainsaafi nahi ki hai….. na apne pariwar ke saat na mera saat… galthi tho meri hai…

Shreya looked him with tears… she nodded her head in no and went from there…. Daya moved back of her…..

**Parking lot:**

Daya: shreya gadi mai baatao…. Mai chod dunga….

Shreya: sir mai kudh jasakthi hu…. Please ap mera picha paadna chod dijiye…..

Daya: shreya akri baar bol raha hu baat jao….. nahi tho mujhe zabar dasti karni padegi…..

Shreya: apko jo karna hai kar lijiye….. par mai nahi aaongi… shreya was about to sit in her car….. daya pulled her and rounded his hands around her waist… she shivered by his touch… he lifted her in his arms….. and made her sit in his car…

Shreya: yeah kya tarika hai sir….. chodiye mujhe…

Daya: chodunga… lekin ussa se phele bohut kam hai… tumhare saat… and started the car….. shreya gave him a serious look folded her hands cross her chest and starred outside window… daya looked her like that and smiled….. shreya was tried she closed her eyes and soon she fell sleep… she was not comfortable she moved here and there and then rested her head on daya shoulder… daya saw her and then smiled seeing her cute sleeping face….. after sometime daya stopped car… with this shreya got up and saw here and there…. She was confused…. And then saw herself resting on daya shoulder… she moved back…

Shreya: yeah hum apke ghar ke samne kya kar rahe hai….

Daya: baata tha hu … andar tho chalo….

Shreya: mujhe ghar jana hai…

Daya: yeah bhi tumhara hi ghar hai…. ab chalo andar…

Sherya: yeah mera ghar nahi apka ghar hai…..

Daya: jo mera hai wo tumhara hai aur jo tumhara hai wo mera… so your all mine….. ab chalo….

Shreya: chodiye mujhe….. nahi ana mujhe kahi pe bhi…daya nodded his head ….. he moved out and opened door and lifted shreya in arms and went inside…. He made her sit on couch and he closed the door and locked it….

Shreya nervous: yeah kya kar rahe hai ap…. Darwaza kyu lock kiya…

Daya: taki humhari romance ko koi disturb na kare…

Shreya nervous: kyaaaa…..

Daya: haan…. And moved near her and pulled her in hug and rested his hands on her waist shreya shivered by his touch…

Daya: agar mera chune se itna dar jaogi tho tab kya hoga jab mai tumhare aur bhi karib aunga…. And pulled her more close…

Shreya: chodiye mujhe…

Daya: was eek baat bolu….. tum bohut sweet ho…

Shreya: achi baat hai….. tho kaalijiye mujhe….

Daya: khane ke baad hi tho bol raha hu kit um bohut sweet ho….

Shreya confused: kyaaaa…. Apka dimak tho tik hai…

Daya: mera dimak tho bilkul tik hai…. mai kiss ki baat kar raha hu….. kissing you is hot and sweet…..

Shreya lips trembled… shreya closed her eyes tight….

Daya: tum Sharma the hua aur bhi sundar lagthi ho….

Shreya tired: daya sir please….

Daya saw her tired …. He left her….

Daya: tumhare haath se ek cup coffee… papa ne baataya ki tum bohut acha coffee banathi ho…..

Shreya shocked: papa….

Daya: haan tumhare papa mera papa…

Shreya confused: yeah kya bol rahe hai ap…

Daya: arey shreya tumhe abhi tak nahi pata… tumhari aur meri shaadi the kardi hai ACP sir ne aur mummy papa ne milkar….

Shreya: sir mazak ki bhi koi haad hothi hai…

Daya: mai mazak nahi kar raha hu….. sachmai… aaj subha mai aur abhijeet tumhare ghar gaye the….. and told what happened… shreya was shocked…

Shreya: mujhe laga ap mazak kar rahe hai….. ap sachmai ghar gaye the…..

Daya rested on couch: haannnnn… shreya was shocked….. she was starring him with wide eyes….. phele hi bohut der kar chukka hu….. lekin abhi aur der nahi karunga….. bohut jald hum dono shaadi kar lenga…. And saw shreya still starring him….. he smiled on her expressions…kissed on her forehead and he went to kitchen to prepare coffee…. She just saw him going…

Shreya pov: kahi mai koi sapna tho nahi dekh rahi hu…. Kya sachmai…. Sachmai mummy papa maan gai… and then again looked daya… she went to kitchen and stood there and was starring him…..

Daya saw her starring: kya hua abhi tak saadmaise baahar nahi aai ho kya…

Shreya: jo kuch bhi itne dino se horaha tha uske baad kuch bhi viswas karne mai dar lag raha hai…

Daya saw tears in her eyes: shreya jo hua ussa bhul jao….

Shreya: nahi bhul sakthi apki taklif ko…

Daya: taklif mujse zyada tumhe hua hai….

Shreya apne anssu chupane ke liye daya ke haath se coffee bowl lethi hai aur kudh coffee baanane lagthi hai…. uska peet daya ke taraf hotha hai…. daya ussa piche se hug kartha hai…. first time kuch nahi bolthi shreya… daya was shocked….. he rested his chin on her shoulder…. Sherya coffee mug mai dalke ashe hi kadi rehathi hai… tears were still flowing down her eyes…. Her tears fell on daya hands….. he understood she is still crying…

Daya: shreya please…. Shreya was unable to control more… she turned and hugged him tight and cried ….she buried her head in his cheast…

Shreya sobbing: I'm sorry daya sir….. I'm sorry… mai…. Mai bohut bhuri hu….. bohut… bohut bhuri hu….. caught his collar tight and was crying…..

Daya: nahi shreya….

Shreya: maine apko bohut taklif diya…. Apko bohut hurt kiya… she caught his shirt tight….. meri wajase apko …. Apko bohut…. Bohut taklif hui….. mai kudh ko kabhi maaf nahi karsakthi….. kabhi nahi….. daya was continuiously patting her head….. and ruffling her hair…..

Daya: shreya nahi…. Maine tumhe bohut taklif di hai…

Shreya: nahi sir….. ismai apki koi galthi nahi hai…

Daya: nahi shreya….. agar mai apni dil ki baat phele boldetha tho sab tik hojatha…

Shreya: nahi sir… daya place finger on her lips…..

Daya: ssshhhh….. ab kuch nahi….. please purani baatao ko bhul jao aur humhari iss naaye risthe ko haasi se welcome karo….

Shreya smiled lightly…..

Daya: that's my girl… chalo coffee thandi horahi hai…. tumhare haath ki coffee tho pilu mai… shreya nodded and they went to living room…. And sat on couch…. Daya took a sip…

Daya: haan… sach mai tumhari haath ki coffee bohut tasty hai… wah….. maza agaya… shreya gave a pleasant smile…

Daya hugged her from side: shreya sab tik hai ab…

Shreya hugged him tight and caught his shirt as tight as possible: mujhe yeah sab sapna lag raha hai sir…

Daya: yeah sapna nahi sach hai….. aur koi iss sach ko nahi thod saktha….. shreya closed her eyes and felt his warm hug…. Daya kissed on her forehead…

Daya to make the situation light: wase sherya tumhe kitne bache chahiye…..

Shreya: do bache….. phele ek beta…. Phir ek beti…..

Daya: par mujhe phele beti chahiye…..

Shreya: nahi sir phele beta…

Daya: nahi beti…..

Shreya: beta…..

Daya: beti….

Shreya: sir ap asa nahi kar sakthe….. ap meri wish puri nahi kar sakthe…. Mujhe phela beta chahiye…

Daya smiled: tumahre liye kuch bhi….. wase tumhari yeah wish puri karne ke liye phele humhe ek tho hona hai…. and kissed on her neck…. Shreya shivered…. She moved from his side….

Shreya blushing: daya sir kya kar rahe hai….. mujhe…. Mujhe der horahai ab mujhe ghar jana chahiye….

Daya: haan tikhe chale jana….. he got up and lifted shreya in his arms…

Shreya surprised: daya sir yeah kya kar rahe hai ap…

Daya: kuch nahi tumhari wish puri kar na chatha hu…

Shreya nervous: sir yeah ap kya bol rahe hai… ap… ap mujhe neeche uttariye…..

Daya moved to his room and made shreya lye on bed….he laid beside her…..

Shreya got up and sat on bed: daya sir mujhe ghar jana chahiye…

Daya pulled her with this she feel on bed and daya moved on her and know he was top of her …. She was nervous and shivered by his touch…

Daya: tumhare ghar mai koi nahi hai…

Shreya: apko kase pata ki mera ghar mai koi nahi hai…

Daya: kyu ki mera saas sasur apne dost ke beti ki shaadi mai gaye hai… kaal sham tak nahi ayenga….

Shreya: matlab apko phele se pata tha ki mummy papa… daya nodded…

Daya: tho ab shuru kare…

Shreya: daya sir please….. mai mai wo….. daya sir please mujhe ghar jana hai…

Daya smiled on her nervous ness: haan tikhe mai kudh tumhe chod dunga… phele hum…. And then he started kissing her neck….. she caught his arms tight… daya moved his kiss from her neck to ear lob… and then again kissed her neck and made his love mark on her neck…. Shreya shivered…. She tightened her grip on his hands… daya smiled and then kissed her fore head and then her cheek and then kissed on her lips….. he kissed her softly with all his love….. he smiled under kiss when shreya to responded…. He deepened the kiss… their tongues were playing inside…. He pulled her lower lip and sucked her… she moaned under kiss….. their kiss continued for 20 minutes….. and then both broke when they were out of breadth… shreya closed her eyes…. And a smile was on her lips….. daya smiled seeing her so…. He kissed her forehead… she opened her eyes and saw his starring…

Shreya: kya dekh rahe hai…

Daya: kuch nahi…. Kabhi socha nahi tha ki mai itna lucky bhi hosaktha hu…..

Shreya; kya matlab apka…

Daya: matlab yeah ki tumhare mera life mai ane se mai bohut lucky hu… shreya smiled….

Daya: wase maine subha kaha tha na aaj agar tum co-operate karo tho French kiss jarur hogi….. lekin pata nahi tha ki tum itni jaldi maanjaogi….

Shreya blushed…. Daya turned… with this shreya is top of him and he is bottom…

Daya: wase shreya tum kuch bhul rahi ho…..

Shreya: mai kya bhul rahi hu sir….

Daya: wo teen shabd jo maine kaha uska jawab…

Shreya rested her head on his chest: apko pata hai mera jawab….

Daya: pata hai par phir bhi tumhare mhu se sunna chatha hu….

Shreya smiled: apko mera jawab deneke liye maine bohut intezzar kiya…. Socthi thi ki mai jab apko mera jawab dungi tho asa du ki ap kabhi bhul na paye… daya smiled…..

Shreya: bilkul pagal thi… hamesha socthi thi ki jab ap mujhe propose karenga tho mai apse yeah kahungi wo kahungi… par jab bolna tha tho shabd hi nahi hai mera pass…. Siwai ek chiz ke…..

Daya: kyaaaa…

Shreya smiled and did an unexpected thing… daya was shocked…. She kissed him… daya to responded… they kissed for 5 minutes…..

Shreya: mera pass iswaqt mera kudh ke siwai apko denake liye kuch bhi nahi hai… mai sirf apki hu… **I LOVE YOU DAYA SIR….. I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH… **

Daya smiled: **I LOVE YOU TO SHREYA…. I LOVE YOU TOO…. **Par jab hum dono ki shaadi hogi tabhi hum dono ek honge… shaadi se phele mai tumhara koi faida nahi uttaunga….

Shreya: daya sir shaadi se phele ya shaadi ke baad mai sirf apki hu…. Aur hamesha apki hi rahungi…..

Daya: mujhe pata hai shreya….And hugged her tight…..

Shreya: thank you for coming into my life and completing me….

Daya: abhi tak maine tumhe complete nahi kiya hai….

Shreya blushed: daya sirrrr…..

Daya: acha tikhe…. I love you shreya…..

Shreya: I love you too sir…daya hugged her….she too hugged him…they felt themselves complete with each other…. And slept with a new beginning …

_**The end….**_

**A/n: hey all kasa laga apko yeah OS….. I know its k=not so nice… but just want to see dareya together…. That's why modified the fwp story… and I know ap sab bhi dareya ko ek saat dekhna chathe hai… so wish ki dareya jaldi ek hojai… par hum jitna wait kar rahe hai utna hi late horaha hai… aaj kaal tho unka koi bhi scene hi nahi raha hai… scene tho kya wo dono ek saat bhi nahi araha hai….. hope ki jaldi sab tik hojai aur dareya ek hojai…**

**Please do REVIEW….. hope ap sab ko acha laga…. Please let me know how you like it through your lots of reviews….. and silent reader…. Ap sab bhi dareya ke fan ho tho please do review and exprees your love for dareya by reviewing….. please…**


End file.
